lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
FMW Challenge reply
Greetings! Wevv Mang here! Some of you may know me, but to those who don’t, allow me to extend a war and hearty greeting! Greetings! As the temporary head of LPW, I have been made aware of the challenge that has been issued to LordsOfPain Wrestling Federation. At this time, I must regrettably decline any official involvement of our proud and noble federation. However, in these pressing and challenging economic times, I cannot in good conscience forbid any of our talent from participating. Indeed, it would be like taking food from the mouths of their children, throwing them out of their houses, to the cold and heatless streets. I am not so cruel. So, while I have this temporary power, I am going to help my fellow wrestlers earn a buck. Any LPW superstar who wishes to take part in this tournament may do so. Indeed, they have my blessing. BUT It will be done as an independent contractor. Now I know these big fancy words may confuse some of our boys, so allow me to lay it out for those whom nature has given the “gift” of slow wit. You may take part, but LPW will not back you. You take part at your own risk, without the benefit of company health insurance. The company will not pay for your travel. The company will not promote your appearances. You ARE expected to make all of your official LPW dates, as dictated by the terms of your contract. When you return to LPW locker rooms, I fully understand the rush one can get from a thrilling victory, but I must insist that you keep all such discussions to a minimum. Boasting is to be naturally expected from beating such challenging, well, depending on one’s criteria I suppose, opponents. Oh, and for those who may wish to see how the other half lives, I have a fresh stack of applications waiting for your John Hancock! We are always on the lookout for new and talented individuals. Good luck LPW! Win one, (or more!) for the boys! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Translation in OOC speak. - You want in, go for it. If you want to use an LPW character, they you’re characters, and you can do whatever you want with them. Best of luck to you, and I mean that. - No link or excessive talk of this back at LOP. They are rules about posting links, so don’t be stupid. This situation has arisen before, will probably arise again, and if you want details, feel free to talk to folks here, who know about that. Hell, talk to some of the mods who frequent here. I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to explain it. - Nothing wrong with taking pride in your work and getting a victory. Just don’t go overboard with it and write whole promos about it back at LOP. See above. - About this whole dual universe stuff. Chaa. Yeah, I get your point, but come on. It was only WCW that really did that stuff up back in the day, and TNA today. How’s that working out for them? - Writers and promo raters, you have jobs to do, and while I applaud your competitive spirit, I will ask that if you have more on your plate than you can handle, speak to your head bookers as soon as possible and work out some kind of back up plan. Our shows will still being going on as scheduled. That’s about it. If there are any questions, you know where to find me. Good luck LPW folk!. Kick some ass!